Ask and dare the Bakugan cast
by angeldestroyer1
Summary: A new ask the cast thingy... you can Dare and ask question to the Bakugan cast... We will take anything! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan…..

Angel: Hi! I'm your host Angel!

Alex: And me your other host, Alex!

Angel: We are here today to have yet another ask the cast show!

Alex: Yup! and now we have the Bakugan cast this time!

Angel: Yes Readers! We haven't found at least one Bakugan ask thingy… So we made one!

Alex: YUP! AND NOW WE WILL PRESENT THEM NOW HERE! IN…. three… two.. one-

**Knock Knock**

Angel: and Bingo… right on cue… (opens door)… Hi! I'm Angel the person that called you all!

Dan: yes.. and my name is-

Alex: We know you all ready! Every single one of you!

Runo: Well, okay…

Angel: Come in!

**Everybody is inside except for the bad guys. You know Masquerade, Hal-G (yes his still Hal-G,) and Naga. (and Klaus, Chan, Komba, Billy, and Julio are on the nice side.**

**Everybody entered and saw nothing but white and nothing is in the room. Nothing but a door…**

Marucho: So umm… Why is there nothing in here?

Angel: Oh! yeah I forgot! (snaps fingers)

**After Angel snaps her fingers many things started appearing everywhere. A Television as big as the one Marucho has in his house. A kitchen appeared with a coffee table for all of them. A extra room with beds for all of them. A bathroom huge bathroom like Marucho's. A couple of computers. A fridge full of food. and more stuff I will not say because there are too many…**

Everybody except Angel and Alex: …. O.o

Angel: what?

Dan: h-how y-you do t-that?

Angel: My amazing author powers….

Julie: Wow… COOL!

Angel: thanks… (smiles)

Alex: I feel like a few of us are missing…

Dan: Missing?

Joe: Everybody is here… but who could be missing?

Shun: I don't know..

Alice: who's missing Alex?

Alex: you know-

**BOOM!**

**The door flew open reveling Masquerade, Hal-G, and Naga (he is a ball).**

Masquerade: And we have arri- why are the bakugan brawlers here?

Angel: jeez… you don't have to blow up the door…

Dan: Masquerade! What are you doing here?!

Masquerade: We could ask the same for you!

…**. Silents….**

Dan: ….

Masquerade: ….

Dan: ….

Masquerade: ….

Dan: …

Masquerade: …

… **Moments pass… **

**None of them move or talked or anything. Others watching Dan and Masquerade…**

Dan: ….

Masquerade: ….

Dan: ….

Masquerade: ….

Preyas: COME ON!

**Everybody looks at Preyas…**

Preyas: what?! I was expecting a cat fight!

**Everybody looks back at Dan and Masquerade…**

Drago: give them more time Preyas… just wait…

Gorem: yes Preyas, Drago is right… Patience…

Tigrerra: Patience….

Skyress: wait……

**Fast forward One hour later…**

**All of the Bakugans eyes are twitching uncontrollably except Preyas…**

Drago: can't… wait… much… longer… HURRY UP YOU TWITS!! ARGGH!! MAMA!!

Tigrerra: DO IT NOW!!

Gorem: NOW -Beep-

Skyress: -Beep- -Beep- -Beep- Beep- NOW!! -Beep- -Beep-

Preyas: Not so tough now, are you guys? (laughs)

**Everybody looks at them with: 'WTF!?' looks O.o**

Drago: …

Tigerra: …

Skyress: …

Gorem: …

Preyas: (laughs)

Dan: are we finishing this?

Masquerade: yes…

**Dan and Masquerade started running to each other in 9x slow motion with music in the background…**

Marucho: (slow motion voice) Go Dan!

Hal-G and Naga: (slow motion voice) Go Masquerade! You better win!

Shun: (normal speed voice) what are you guys doing?

Dan and Masquerade: (stops running in to each other and says in the same time) you know slow motion for special effects… the ones in the movies or Tv shows when a person is about to-

Shun: You know what? This is stupid…

**(Author: (me) the suite life of Zack and Cody gave me the idea for the slow motion thing somewhere in a episode when The guy (forgot the name) was bowling…)**

Angel: (hits Shun) That was mean…

Shun: ow…

Angel: say sorry..

Shun: hn….

Angel: wow… (whisper) emo…

Shun: what?

Angel: nothing…

Shun: hnn…

Dan: ok we'll finish this now…

Masquerade: yes lets…

Drago: this time hurry up!

**Dan and Masquerade run up to each other in normal speed and each took out a hand and shook hands…**

Everybody except Masquerade and Dan: WHAT?!

Preyas: I wanted to see some fighting and stuff

Drago: Wow… such a waste of time…

Dan: So Masquerade we're friends now right?

Masquerade: yup.. But only while we're here…

Dan: Okay!

Angel: Now that that's settled… can I ask you a question Masquerade?

Masquerade: sure.. What?

Angel: HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE IF ALICE IS RIGHT HERE?!

Masquerade: you know what… now that you mention it… I don't know…

Hal-G: you're right….

Angel: … okay… that's weird….

Alex: so lets do something!

Naga: what?

Alex: I don't know as long as we do something!** Fast Forward One hour later… 7:00**

**Narrator: Runo, Dan, Hal-G, Marucho, and Alex are playing Monopoly. Runo yelling at Dan, because Dan is cheating… GOD WHY WON'T THOSE TWO EVER SHUT UP!?… Chan and Joe at their private room maybe doing something perverted… Eww…. Shun practicing throwing kunais and shurikens at a tree… WHAT KIND OF TRAINING DOES HIS GRANDFATHER TEACH HIM?!… All the talking Bakugans exploring the outside of the big mansion bigger than Klause's mansion. Hopelessly lost… Poor Bakugan… Alice sleeping… Dreams… Dreams… Komba, Julio, Klaus, Billy, and Julie watching a horror movie… and Maquerade at the kitchen eating random food… Seriously Ham with milk, cereal, salmon, salt, maple syrup, hotdog, spam, and whipped cream on top? You got to be kidding me… Is this kid sleep walking or something…**

_With Runo, Dan, Hal-G, Marucho, and Alex._

Runo: DAN! YOU ARE CHEATING!!

Dan: I AM NOT CHEATING!!Runo: YES YOU ARE! YOU LANDED ON MY PROPERTY! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO PAY!Dan: I DID NOT LAND ON YOUR STINKING APARTMENT!!

Runo: YES!

Dan: NO!

Runo: YES!Dan: NO!

Marucho: calm down!

Dan and Runo: NO!! STAY OUT OFF THIS MARUCHO!Hal-G: ….. children….

Alex: ….. (whisper) Runo and Dan kissing on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Runo and Dan: What was that!!

Alex: NOTHING!!

_With Shun (I'm skipping Joe's and Chan's you know what!)_

Shun: (breathing heavily) ARGG!! I CAN'T GET IT RIGHT!!

Angel: (pops out of nowhere) you stink….

Shun: Does not!

Angel: Does too!

Shun: Does not!

Angel: Does too!

Shun: Does no-

Angel: You know what I'll show you!

**Angel focus her chakra (I'm referring to Naruto) onto the Kunai and throws it at a nearby tree and successfully hits it and went through the tree and hit's a huge rock also successfully went through it.**

Shun: O.O

Angel: Ha!

Shun: O.O

Angel: Shun…

Shun: O.O

Angel: ….

_With the Bakugans_

Drago: We already went pass here!

Preyas: oh.. How do you know Mr. Smarty pants

Drago: I saw that tree before

Tigerra: where are we?

Gorem: I don't know…

Skyress: Forget it… we are lost…

Preyas: No we are not… I will find a way back home… I will… I promise.. BE RIGHT BACK!!

**Preyas started searching for a exit of the horrible, horrible forest but just went through circles…**

Drago: Preyas?

Preyas: I will find a way back home….

Drago: Preyas?

Preyas: (sweat coming out) I will find a way back home….

Drago: Preyas?

Preyas: WE ARE -Beep- LOST! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

_With Masquerade… (I will skip Alice dreams and Komba, Klaus, Julio, Julie, Billy's movie night)_

Masquerade: (goes through fridge) Spam, whipped cream, cereal, ham, hotdog, maple syrup, salmon, salt, milk… Yum… Coffee? Well, Hal-G told me not to drink any, because I'm just a kid but a little bit won't hurt right? (gets Coffee sets it on the table puts hot water on it) Shoot, I forgot the coffee creamer… (tries to find coffee creamer in the fridge)

Alex: -thinks: I'll put LOTS AND LOTS of sugar in Masquerade's coffee and see what happens (evil laugh) MUAHAHAHA!! Cough… cough- (gets sugar and pours a lot on Masquerade coffee)

Angel: Angel here please leave a review you can dare them and ask them questions!

Alex: PLEASE WE BEG OF YOU!! NYA!!

_Questions:_

_Will Runo and Dan ever shut up?_

_Will Shun gain his conscious ever again?_

_Will the Bakugans ever be found again?_

_What will happen to Masquerade? _

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan even if I pay them a million bucks which I do not have… -.-…

_With Masquerade… (I think is a good idea to start with him) 8:00 pm_

Masquerade: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!! MUAHAHAHA!!

**Narrator: The Masquerade you knew Readers has gone insane, just because of his coffee… Seriously what kind of hyper person would drive a car at the age of 14 (his age 14) and would be naked inside of the car with no clothes… His more than hyper his gone insane… GOD, KID PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!! YOU CAN'T JUST DRIVE NAKED!! AND HIS STILL TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE!!**

_Fast backward One hour earlier… 7:00 pm_

Masquerade: (finds coffee creamer) FOUND IT! (goes to the table and pours some coffee creamer and drinks coffee) ahh…

_Masquerade's hair started twitching so his eyes…_

Alex: -thinks: YES! IT'S WORKING! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!

Masquerade: it… tastes… good… MORE!! (drinks all the coffee in his cup and refills it with more sugar than Alex) MUAHAHAHA!!

Alex: -thinks: OH NO! TOO MUCH!! SUGAR!!… I'm.. doom…-

Masquerade: SUGAR!! SUGAR!! SUGAR!! SUGAR!!

_Present time… 8:00 pm_

Masquerade: MUAHAHAHA!!

Angel: (pops out of nowhere) Hey Masquerade!!

Masquerade: WHAT?!

Angel: I'll give you lots of lots of candy if you come to me!!Masquerade: REALLY?!

Angel: Yup! Lots of lots of candy!!

Masquerade: YAY!! (runs to Angel, but Angel pulls out a huge hammer and hit his big head)…… (unconscious)

Alex: Wow…

Angel: come on lets go back!

Alex: fine… -thinks: I hope she does not know! Or I'm fried chicken!… mmm.. Chicken-

_With the lost Bakugan…_

Preyas: …. (writes in his diary is: …) (Author: Oh he keeps a his diary with him at all times)

**Dear Diary we have been here in the forest for days… No sign of hope of ever going to our masters again… We're tired, hungry… dirty and-**

Drago: What are you doing Preyas?

Preyas: Nothing….

Drago: let me see that! (steals his diary)

Skyress: Is that a Journal?

Gorem: It isn't…

Tiggrera what is it then?

Gorem: A diary…

Skyress: That is what I said…

Gorem: No… you said a Journal…

Skyress: it's the same…

Gorem: NO IT IS NOT!Skyress: YES IT IS!

_With Shun…_

Shun: …..

Angel: …. You know what…. (punches Shun with her insane, in-human strength of doom) CHA!!

Shun: -Beep- was that for?!

Angel: For being emo…

Shun: I am not emo!

Angel: YES YOU ARE!!Shun: AM NOT!!Angel: (drags Shun back to the mansion)….

_With Runo and Dan still fighting…_

Runo: YES!!

Dan: NO!!

Runo: YES!!

Dan: NO!!

Angel: (again pops out of nowhere) COME!! (drags all of them to a large living room)

Dan: Why are we here?

Alex: LETTER!!

Masquerade: (still unconscious)

Angel: Okay this letter is from our first reviewer SensationalRunt:

_Hilarious. I loved Dan and Masky._

_Good point on Alice being there._

_How can you cheat while playing Monopoly? It's already an impossibly long game._

_Alright, so dare time I suppose._

_Runo- Be nice for the rest of the next chapter. That means no fighting with Dan or Julie._

_Masky- HUG ALICE!! (..um okayy…)_

_Dan- Admit to the world that you're a moron._

_Shun- Smile. (oh dear go IT'LL BURN!)_

_Alice- Cut your hair!_

_Marucho- umm. Let me into your house so I can go snazzy over the food!!_

_And for the truths…_

_Everyone: WILL U BE MY FRIEND? (lol..)_

_Shun: Why are u so emo all the time?!_

_Dan- If you were stuck on a island alone with any brawler, who would u rather be stuck with and why? And for the others, why not?_

Angel: I know Monopoly is such a long game…

Dan: NO!!

Runo: YES!!

Angel: SHUT UP IT'S SUCH A GAME!!

Dan:…

Runo:…

Angel: Runo be nice to everyone…

Runo: (pouts) fine… -thinks: I so want to torture Julie now… grr…-

Julie: (clings to Dan's arm) DANNY!!

Runo: -thinks: OH SHE DID NOT JUST HOLD MY DAN!! MINE!! ONLY MINE!! MY SEXY BEAST!!

Angel: (reads Runo's mind) -thinks: she does not know I'm listening… and… I SO KNEW IT!! SHE LOVED HIM!! MUAHAHAHA!! BLACKMAIL!!

Masquerade: (wakes up) HUG THE PRETTY LADY!! YAY!! YAY!! MUAHAHA!! (hugs Alice tightly)

Alice: cant… breath…

Masquerade: (release Alice) sorry..

Shun: -thinks: OH HE DID NOT JUST TOUCH MY GIRL!! SHE IS MY BABE!!

Angel: (reads Shun's mind) -thinks: Wow…. Now his not emo…..

Dan: I AM THAT A MORON!!

Angel: Just admit it…

Dan: but.. But…

Angel: IF YOU REFUSE THEN I'LL FRIED YOU LIKE FRIED CRISPY CHICKEN LIKE THE ONES IN KFC!!

Alex: DO YOU HAVE TO MENTION KFC!! I'M HUNGRY!!

Angel: me too…

Dan: O.O…… (goes on top of Marucho's house and shouts) I'M A MORON!!

Angel: wow…..

Shun: Smile?

Angel: -Beep- straight

Shun: no…..

Angel: (pulls out a gun) die -Beep-……

Shun: O.o…. (smiles)

Angel: YAY! EMO BOY SMILED!!

Shun: I told you I'm not emo!

Angel: NYA!! (hugs Shun)

Shun: …….

Alice: CUT MY HAIR!! NO!!

Angel: calm down I'm sure it will grow again…

Alice: fine (cuts hair) no… my precious hair ruined…..

Marucho: SURE YOU CAN!!

Angel: THAT NICE!!

Everyone: SURE WE'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!!

Shun: I TOLD YOU I AM NOT EMO!!

Alex: yes you are….

Shun: no….

Angel: hey Alex?

Alex: What?

Angel: Shun kind of looks like Sasuke Uchiha right?

Shun: Sasuke?

Angel: Yes… Sasuke Uchiha emo like you…

Shun: FOR THE LAST -Beep- TIME I AM NOT EMO!!

Alex: yeah they act the same….

Shun: I AM NOT EMO!!

Angel: Oh yeah…. They act the same… Someone died in their past…

Shun:….

Alex: YUP!!

Shun: ARE YOU GUYS IGNORING ME?!

Angel: NEXT QUESTION!!

Shun: they are definitely ignoring me…..

Dan: I would be rather be stuck with Alice or Marucho…..

Shun: -thinks: grrr…-

Angel: why is that Dan?

Dan: Runo is too noisy…

Runo: -thinks: his going to so get it-

Dan: Julie to preppy… Shun emo…..

Julie: -thinks: (cries) WHA!!-

Shun: I AM NOT EMO!!

Dan: Marucho is smart so he's okay and Alice to is okay!

Shun: …..-Beep-

Angel: THAT'S IT FOR TODAY!! PLEASE SENT MORE DARE AND QUESTIONS!!

Masquerade: YES!! DARES!! AND QUESTIONS!! MUAHAHA!!

Angel: He's still on sugar high?

Alex: yup!

Angel: ……

Dan: SEND DARES AND QUESTIONS… OR… SHUN'S GOING NINJA ON YOUR ASS!

SHUN: WHAT!!

Dan: YA HEAR ME!!

Shun: …. And I AM NOT EMO….

Angel: BYE!!

_Questions:_

_Will the Bakugan ever come home?_

_Will Gorem and Skyress ever shut up about the Journal or Diary?_

_How long is Masquerade gonna stay hyper?_

_Is Shun emo?_

_Next time on the next chapter of Ask and dare the Bakugan cast!_

_So read and review!_


	3. The channels of the world No reviews

**Disclaimer: Me, myself, and I. Will never own Bakugan -_-.**

Angel: WELCOME!!! Sorry for not updating for so long…

Alex: She's lazy that's why…

Angel: yeah… and I'm been spending a long time in Saiyan Island's forums… Please register… Its awesome!

Alex: we beg you!

Angel: anyway… I hoped your Halloween was awesome! J

Alex: yeah! All of us went trick-or-treating! Except Shun…. He stayed here… You know what's funny? Kids went here and-

Shun: NO! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT!!!

Angel: why?

Shun: it's embarrassing….

Alex: anyway-

Shun: NO!

Alex: that's it… (pushes Shun onto a closet and tapped his mouth) Now shut up…. 

Angel: Wow…. Anyway… Shun was so emo that the kids got mad and kicked him on his balls…. Yeah…

Shun in the closet: mfft… mffft… rfff… kfff….

Alex: what?

Angel: he said, "Stupid stupid rotten kids."

Alex: Isn't that suppose to be a old man's line?

Shun in the closet: jfff kffff

Angel: "Shut up"

Alex: I see

Shun in the closet: mffft dfff hfftt

Angel: "It still hurts"

Alex: poor guy…

Angel: anyway….-

Masquerade: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: he became more hyper…

Masquerade: YAY!!!!!!! SWEETS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex: SHUT UP!

Dan: he has woken me all night…

Runo: Make him shut up…

Alice: please!

Alex: Okay I have a idea! (Takes Shun out of the closet and the tape)

Shun: thank you…

Masquerade: WHAT ARE WE DOING?!?! A GAME?!?!

Alex: yes a game! Now go sit on the couch…. You too Shun

Shun and Masquerade: FINE/fine (sits down)

**Then Alex opens the television to channel 7790... Also known as: The violent for kids channel.**

**Elmo appeared with guns, a helmet, generade, and other shit.**

Elmo: Lets learn the alphabet… D-I-E… DIE!!!

Masquerade: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Then Barney come to the channel and sings:**

Barney: I hate you, you hate me. Lets get together and kill me now. You get the knife and Elmo gets the guns. Lets kill me now and-

Elmo: DIE BITCH!!!Masquerade: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shun: (is enjoying this)

Angel: go kill him Elmo… Gay violet Dinosaur…

Masquerade: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: this isn't shutting him up….

Angel: who cares? Him screaming is awesome!

Runo: agreed…

**Narrator: As Elmo kills Barney. Masquerade screams and the guys enjoyed the show. Masquerade is a huge fan of Elmo and Barney… By the way… We aren't going to do reviews today, but next week or something…. The host is lazy… Next week promise… Maybe… XD we'll try… And the Elmo thing is her friend's idea… GO QUINN!!!!**

Julie: Is there anything this channel doesn't have?

Alex: there is more channels… Want to check them out?

Everybody except Masquerade: HELL YA!!!!

**Alex switches channel to channel 227806. Also known as: Cooking with Mr. Blood.**

**The man has a strong, loud, and deep voice.**

Mr. Blood: I know… My name is stupid, but you have came here to see violent cooking… Today's recipe is Strawberry blood chocolate poop…. We today have Mr. Bite Neck Ass. As our guess… WELCOME HIM MORTALS!!!

Mr. Bite Neck Ass: Hello! First take blood from somebody and transfer the blood-

Alex: (changes channel) Too violent…

**Alex changes channel to channel 34249999903. Also known as: The yuri channel.**

All guys blushed and drooled while girls had sicken emotions. Even Masquerade stopped screaming.

All girls: STOP LOOKING!!!!!!

All guys: So hot….

**Angel stole Alex's remote and switched the channel to channel 67965768. Also known as the yaoi channel**

All guys: EWW!!!! GROSS!!! YOU GIRLS HAVE DIRTY MINDS!!!

All girls: JUST SHUT UP!!! ITS HOT!

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!


End file.
